


The Fate of the Samurai

by Eydol



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daimyo Tenshouin and Daimyo Shinkai are in war. On the battlefields, samurai, ninja and sorcerers fight against each other. Amongst Daimyo Shinkai's army, a samurai, Souma, is (unfortunately) paired with a sorcerer, Kaoru, whose rumors say he's Daimyo Shinkai's favorite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fate of the Samurai

**Author's Note:**

> \- First of all, thanks to FjerilShade who fixed my broken english! Thank you very much <3  
> \- I... don't remember how I got this idea but at least I got it and I had a lot of fun writing it.  
> \- I didn't which rating to choose so I put "Mature" as I was afraid it was.  
> \- I'm sure every characters are out of character and I'm terribly sorry for this. I tried my best in keeping them in characters but...  
> \- Even though it's out of character, I do hope you'll enjoy it as I enjoyed writing it!

                War. It was a dangerous and sad thing. Entering in war meant killing other people or being killed. It also meant giving grief to families. Yet, soldiers didn’t have a choice. They had to fight for their Daimyo, for their country, for their freedom. Some just fought because it was orders. It was Souma’s case.

                The enemies surrounded him. Around them, samurai from the two countries were fighting, not taking care of anything else for now. So, Souma was alone against four other samurai who jumped over him. The first blow came from behind; he stopped it with the haft just in time. He took profit of this and pulled out of this position, went behind his opponent before sticking his katana in his back.

The three other opponents took advantage of the situation to attack him. Souma was able to stop the one who came in front of him but took a blow from the left. As for the one from the right, he fell, his head hitting the ground strongly. Souma didn’t try to see what happened; once again, he pulled out of his position and took an attacking position, threatening his enemies with his katana.

                He finally chose to attack the samurai at his left. He could feel pain from his bleeding injury, but he ignored it and gave a blow to his opponent. It didn’t kill him but it hurt him enough to make him step away. While doing this, Souma didn’t take care of the other opponent but, fortunately for the young man, the samurai got hit by fire. He screamed under the pain and his comrade looked at him, surprised and scared. Then he died. Souma knew what it meant; backups were finally coming and it was a big relief.

“Souma-kyun, you should take care more of yourself~”

                Well, it _was_ a relief until Souma remembered that it meant _this man_ was there too. It was annoying, but he would do his best to ignore him till the end of the battle. Not that it would be easy when the blond man was always talking.

“It’s annoying. I rather prefer staying at home, surrounding by girls~”

                Souma raised his eyes. He should not answer and concentrate on the battle. There was still one opponent, the one he had wounded earlier, and he needed to finish him off.

“I’ll help you, Souma-kyun.”

                _No, thank you,_ Souma wanted to answer but he didn’t. To be honest, his own wound was hurting a lot and he knew that the blood drops on the ground weren’t only from the enemy, thus having a sorcerer for backup, as irritating as he was, was a good thing.

“Try not to mess this time, Disgrace.”

“I didn’t mess up. I just burned everything.”

                He totally messed everything up the last time. Well, eventually, they had won the battle but people, Souma including, started to wonder if Hakaze Kaoru was really one of _the best_ sorcerers of the group. For a moment, every men of Daimyo Shinkai, _including Souma_ , thought they would die by Hakaze’s fire.

                Even though he was in pain, the samurai threatened his opponent with his katana, the sorcerer just behind him, casting quickly. He needed time to finish the cast and, as usual, Souma would give it.

“For Daimyo Tenshouin!”

                _Always the same thing_ , Souma sighed. He was a little bit tired to hear the same thing every time but he hid it. Orders were orders. If he had to support this sentence every fight to execute Daimyo Shinkai’s orders, then he would do it.

                Tenshouin’s samurai ran towards the sorcerer but Souma cut him in his actions and stopped his katana before it hit the blond man.

“Look out! It’s going to burn!”

                Souma jumped on the side but twisted his ankle and fell on the ground, on his wound. In the meantime, a big fire came from Hakaze’s hands and burned Tenshouin’s samurai. The man died in a scream that turned Souma’s blood to ice. Even though he had to kill, he rather preferred to do it with the cold blade he had in hand than with spells. He always compared sorcerers with devils; being able to use magic, they always used it no matter what, without thinking of the consequences. More than that, he thought that Hakaze Kaoru _was_ the Devil himself and, worse, it was that the sorcerer was close to Daimyo Shinkai.

“Are you alright, Souma-kyun~?”

                He turned towards Hakaze. No, he wasn’t alright but he wouldn’t tell him.

“You’re bleeding. Let me heal you.”

“No thanks. I’m alright.”

“Don’t be a child, I can heal you.”

“No, thank you very much, Hakaze-dono.” Souma repeated. “You should go back near Daimyo Shinkai.”

                Around them, Tenshouin’s men were either dead, either running away the battlefield. It was a satisfactory moment to know that they had won once again. Souma stood up and started to go back to the camp, followed by Kaoru who didn’t say a word. Good; the long black haired man didn’t want to hear the sorcerer offering his help every now and then, like usual.  

“Kanzaki-kun, seriously, you should treat your wound. Look, everybody can follow you with the blood drops.”

                Souma stopped. It was true; his blood still fell on the ground without stopping even though he put his hand to stop it.

“Listen, I’ll find the nurses.”

“Don’t annoy those women.”

“Then let me treat you~”

“Last time you did it, I thought I was going to die! Besides, you have to see Daimyo Shinkai.”

                _And spend time in his room…Tch_. Souma didn’t like Hakaze Kaoru. He was the kind of man who had every girl at his feet, but not only: he also had Daimyo Shinkai. It pissed Souma off. He didn’t really understand why. Maybe it was because he didn’t like knowing that Daimyo Shinkai was between Hakaze-dono’s hands and could burn by accident (seriously, the sorcerer was terrifying!). Or maybe it was because he disliked Hakaze’s attitude; always flirting or using “kyun” after his name was irritating.

                Hakaze-dono left him and Souma sighed of relief before moving. He would treat his wound after having a little nap, and then… He would see what to do. For now: a little nap.

 

**X**

“Souma-kyun, you’re really stupid, aren’t you?”

                Kanzaki didn’t open his eyes. He didn’t want to see the grin on Hakaze-dono’s face.

“I told you to treat your wound.”

“I treated it.”

                It was true. He had cleaned it with water and then put a bandage on it. Now the bandage was red but it didn’t matter. Soon, it would be healed and Souma wouldn’t feel a thing.

“You know what I mean~ Let me treat you properly.”

“No, thank you.”

                Souma turned on his right side, trying to fall asleep. It’d been two hours now. He had been sleeping but of course the sorcerer had to wake him up just to talk again about this stupid wound!

“Kanzaki.”

“Let me alone. I want to sleep!”

                He heard a sigh.

“Fine. But don’t cry if your injury gets infected.”

                Souma waited some minutes before opening his eyes. The sorcerer wasn’t here anymore and it was a relief. Why was he always with him? There were a lot of samurai, so why him? To be honest, Souma didn’t understand him. The sorcerer was, at first, the protector of Daimyo Shinkai. Then he decided he also wanted to help on the battlefield, so he came. And when he saw Souma, he said he was going to fight with him till the end of the war. Why? He never explained and the samurai knew he would never know. He was a little samurai, newly entered at Daimyo Shinkai’s service, that was all. Hakaze-dono, on the contrary, was one of the strongest sorcerers of the country and Daimyo Shinkai’s favorite. So why?

                Without noticing, he clenched his fists. He hated thinking about it. Souma just wanted to cut Hakaze’s body to feel better. He was always on his mind, as if he lived there and it was really irritating. He could hear his sing-song voice every day, every time, and even in his sleep! If it had been only for him, he would cut this little head of his!

                Finally, after a long moment, he fell asleep.

**X**

                Days came and passed, as well as fights. War continued and Souma saw battlefields after battlefields, earning new wounds, killing enemies, always helped by the sorcerer. It was the routine he had agreed with even though he would have liked to take a rest. The wound he got four days ago hurt him a lot and if he was on the verge to ask Hakaze to treat him. But his ego prevented him to do so, and the young man continued to suffer in silence.

                Sitting on his couch, he ate his rice, trying to forget the pain. The nurse didn’t have time to take care of him; there were a lot of samurai that needed them more than Souma; and the sorcerer was nowhere to found. He probably was in Daimyo Shinkai’s bed, giving him the pleasure he wanted. Souma clenched his fists. He didn’t want to think about it but he couldn’t help to picture it in his mind and it pissed him off. He liked Daimyo Shinkai a lot; but knowing he shared his bed with the sorcerer irritated him. He wasn’t jealous of Hakaze Kaoru; he was jealous of Daimyo Shinkai.

 _Tch. I’m stupid. Jealous? Me? Why? This sorcerer is annoying! And this grin of his pisses me off! And all the girls are at his feet…!_ But he also was caring, always looking for Souma’s sake, even though he was always rejected. His grin was often a soft smile and if the long haired man was in his normal state, he would have sworn that it was only for him. It probably was only his imagination, though.

“Ah, Souma-kyun, you’re here~”

                The sing-song voice of Hakaze Kaoru made Souma shivered in a good way.

“Can I eat with you?”

                Souma shrugged. He could eat wherever he wanted, with whomever. Souma didn’t care at all. That was what he tried to convince himself of. Hakaze sat beside him and started eating his rice. Souma frowned; he had heard the man ate meals more sophisticated than _rice_. Because he was Daimyo Shinkai’s favorite, of course.

“I see you still have your bandage from four days ago. Isn’t your wound okay by now?”

                Once again, Souma shrugged and didn’t answer. The sorcerer knew the answer and he didn’t want to give him the pleasure to be right since the beginning.

“It got infected, right?”

“I don’t care.”

“You should. It’s not good for you.”

                Souma knew but his ego kept preventing him to ask the sorcerer the treatment he needed.

“Let me heal you.”

“Eat your meal.”

                Hakaze chuckled but finally ate his rice, without talking at all, to Souma’s appreciation. Souma finished his rice and his eyes kept looking at the rain that fell strongly through the hole of the tent’s door. Finally, he glanced at Hakaze. The sorcerer seemed concentrated on his rice, not troubled by his wet blond hair. Rain drops were falling from his hair, pouring on his neck, disappearing under his white uniform whose top barely hid his torso. Souma gulped and looked back at the door. _He did it in purpose,_ he thought, knowing the sorcerer didn’t.

“So, let’s treat your wound~”

“It’s perfectly fine.”

“It isn’t. I see the way you stand. You’re in pain, right?”

“I don’t care.”

“Kanzaki.”

“Leave me alone.”

                This conversation already pissed him off. No, wait, it wasn’t the conversation. It was the fact that the sorcerer was there, half-dressed, drops falling, and smiling as if it was normal for him to be like this. Of course it was normal; Souma didn’t doubt it. He totally came from Daimyo Shinkai’s tent.

“Don’t be stupid~ I’ll heal you.”

                The blond man caught his arm and for the second time, Souma shivered. Without thinking, he drew his katana and threatened the sorcerer.

“Souma-kyun? Calm down, it’s okay. I just want to…”

“Shut up! Don’t touch me!”

                _I don’t want to feel that way. He’s Daimyo Shinkai’s favorite… I don’t want to betray him, even if I can’t help…!_ Hakaze frowned.

“What’s happening? Listen, I know you don’t like me a lot,” The sorcerer stated and he looked upset, “but please, let me heal you.”

                _I have to make him leave. I have to make sure he won’t come back…_

“I told you I don’t care.”

“But…!”

“Go back to Daimyo Shinkai’s bed!”

                By Hakaze’s look, Souma understood he had said something he shouldn’t have. And it was already too late to apologize, wasn’t it? Hakaze’s look hardened and Souma couldn’t help me bit his lips. _Crap…!_

“Hakaze-dono, I...”

                But the sorcerer didn’t say answer a thing and left the tent, anger still visible on his face. The samurai didn’t even try to stop him; it was useless and he didn’t want to die by his hands. He sighed and sat on the ground, his eyes locked on his katana. What did he do? He did something bad just because of feelings he thought stupid. _Maybe seppuku is the only redemption…?_

* * *

 

“You seem angry these days.”

“I am not, my Daimyo.” Kaoru answered more harshly than he wanted.

                Kanata Shinkai, the Daimyo of this country, and actually Hakaze Kaoru’s childhood friend, raised an eyebrow, not convinced at all.

“Is it about your lovely samurai? I heard you changed partners. Did the two of you argue?”

                _Crap. He knows me too well._ It annoyed him. If only his Daimyo couldn’t see through him…! Not only see, but also understand him so much. Yes, he had argued with Kanzaki Souma. He had told him something he didn’t want to hear from his mouth. Yet, it couldn’t be helped, right? After all, Kaoru was the one who gave this idea…

“It’s nothing, really. It’ll be fine soon.”

                Or not. As much as he hated to confess it, it hurt him a lot. He knew that Souma only said at loud voice the rumor that spread around, but it hurt. Kaoru had hoped that Souma wasn’t the type of man to believe rumors, yet…

“I see. Also, a new assassination attempt has been foiled.”

“I’m glad to hear you’re fine. It would have been sad to hurt this beautiful face of yours~”

“It wasn’t against me.”

                Kaoru shrugged. Yes, it was probably against him. After all, people thought he was sleeping with the Daimyo and, by killing the sorcerer, wanted the Daimyo to make a wrong step. They did it on purpose. They spread the rumor that Kaoru Hakaze, one of the best sorcerer of the country, was the Daimyo’s favorite in hope that they would attack him more than Kanata. It was a huge success. But at what price? Now Kaoru was hurt by Souma’s words when he only wanted to heal the young man and be with him.

“I’m still glad. I have to leave. Some girls are waiting for me~”

“Girls, yes.” The Daimyo answered with an amused expression. “I do hope your problem with your lovely samurai will resolve soon.”

                Kaoru pulled a face. Couldn’t this man stop knowing everything? It was annoying. He greeted his friend and left the tent. Once outside, his eyes locked on Kanzaki’s tent, far away from Daimyo Shinkai’s, and the sorcerer sighed. He wanted to see the samurai and, at the same time, was still angry. So he went to his own tent and lied on his couch.

                Girls were waiting for him, huh? It was true but Kaoru didn’t feel like seeing them. He wanted to see Souma, that was all. _Shit. I don’t think of him like a friend, right?_ He sighed. He knew it from the beginning, when he first focused his eyes on Kanzaki. He remembered that day as if it had been the day before.

                He was walking in the camp, thinking about seeing the nurses and meeting his partner. But when he went nearby the river; at this battlefield, there was one; his eyes locked on a young man doing kata alone, half naked. The first thing he had seen was his muscled back, sweat running on it. He remembered having bit his inferior lips for an unknown reason; now he knew why. Then, when the samurai turned towards him, he saw purple eyes on an angel face. He learnt soon that “angel” was only for his face, because Kaoru knew now that Souma’s attitude wasn’t angelic at all.

                On their first conversation, this day, Souma had threatened him with his katana with an angry face. Kaoru still didn’t know why but to be honest, he didn’t really care. He loved this attitude for a strange reason and asked to change his partner for Souma. It had been a big surprise; one of the most powerful sorcerers with one the new samurai under Daimyo Shinkai’s orders? It was really strange; yet, Hakaze didn’t care as long as he was with Souma. It had been difficult at first but the more they fought together, and the more they talked; if he could call this “talk”; Souma opened to him a little bit more. Of course, he was still angry with him but it looked more like a habit than ~~t~~ a true anger.

                Until that day. Kaoru sighed. Why was Souma angry? He knew he shouldn’t have insisted on treating his wound but it had been for his sake. Also, his last words… _“Go back to Daimyo Shinkai’s bed!”_  It hurt him a lot. Too much, to be honest. He should have told him it was just a false rumor yet, why would he explain it? Why would he need to explain this rumor to Souma? After all, it wasn’t as if the samurai was jealous. Or maybe he was? _Nah, impossible…_ Kaoru couldn’t say he had an inch of hope at the thought that Souma could be jealous. But was he jealous of him or of the Daimyo? _He didn’t know the Daimyo, right? So…_ He smiled. Look at him! He looked like one of these girls that couldn’t help but smile and blush when they saw their crush! Well, he was alone so it was okay…

                No, it wasn’t okay at all. He should go to see Souma and talk with him. He wanted to but he didn’t dare. Kaoru wasn’t himself. He should be angry. He should wait for Souma’s apologizes. If he ever came. What if he never apologized? What should he do? It’s been days now and if it continued like this, he’d have to do the first step! _I should do it right now…_ Kaoru sighed. Fuck. He had no choice. Knowing the samurai, he wouldn’t apologize by himself.

                So he stood up and left the tent, ready to see Souma. But barely had he started to walk that the sound of the horn rang in all the encampment and everybody came, ready to fight. _It is not the moment…_ Kaoru sighed and hurried towards the other sorcerers. They weren’t needed at first; but if they saw that the samurai were in bad posture, they would go help. It was a stupid thing from Kaoru’s point of view. It would be easier for the samurai if the sorcerers helped them since the beginning, but not being the chief, he couldn’t say a word and couldn’t go against orders, unfortunately.

                So he stood with the other sorcerers and from where he was, he tried to find Souma. Sometime, he thought they were doing hide and seek without noticing. For an unknown reason, Souma was always in the middle of the battlefield, surrounded by allies and enemies. Yet, this time, he wasn’t. Kaoru frowned. Where was he? He didn’t like not being able to see the long haired man; even if these last days, he hadn’t helped him… _I’ll go, this time._ He would help him and, if he hadn’t done it yet, would treat his wound. Knowing the samurai, he was still in the same state.

                He suddenly remembered what he had seen on the last battle (because Kaoru looked at Souma rather than participating to the battle): Souma’s face showed the pain he felt and the enemies had taken advantage of it. Kaoru hadn’t had time to help him that another samurai had protected the young one. Maybe it was the same thing today. And maybe this time nobody would come to help the young man. And if they didn’t, then… _Fuck._ Kaoru looked at the chief. When would he give the signal to help the samurai? _Please...!_

                Finally, the signal was given and all the sorcerers casted their spells, while running towards their partner. Kaoru didn’t cast; he ran without taking care of his surroundings, his eyes trying to catch his samurai. Where was he!? If he wasn’t in the middle of the battlefield, he probably was on the sides… But which one? _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!_ Suddenly, his eyes caught long black and purple hair on the right side, and the blond man felt relieved... Until he noticed that Souma was in bad position. _As expected…!_ He didn’t lose time; he casted his spell and soon a big fire ball hit Souma’s enemies.

                Once he was sure everything was alright, he ran towards Souma who had fallen on the ground, his right hand tightening the katana while the other one was touching his left side.

“Souma-kyun, are you alright!?”

                Of course he wasn’t. What was this stupid question!?

“Hakaze-dono…”

                Souma’s voice was only a whisper and his forehead was suddenly on Kaoru’s shoulder.

“I’m so sorry…”

“It’s not the time to talk about it. We need to treat your wound… and your other injuries!”

                As expected from Souma, he hadn’t taken care of all his injuries. Kaoru wondered if he shouldn’t tie him somewhere till his wounds were treated. This samurai was annoying, seriously! The sorcerer looked around, noticing that the battle was still on. What should he do? He couldn’t treat Kanzaki’s wounds in this atmosphere, yet, it was an urgent matter.

“Souma, listen… We’ll try to leave the battlefield. Let’s go to your tent.”

                Even though it was almost imperceptible, Kaoru noticed Souma’s nod. Good. Now, he had to help the man to leave the battlefield without meeting enemies. It was the most difficult part. But they would succeed; they had to! So Hakaze helped the long black and purple haired man standing up and, passing one of Souma’s arms around his neck, and putting his on the samurai’s hips, and grasping the katana, they started moving forwards the encampment. Around them, the blond man could see samurai against samurai, sorcerers trying their best to help, the all of them tired, hoping for a fast victory. _If only wars didn’t exist…_ He shook his head. It wasn’t the time!

                The walk till Souma’s tents was very long and, for a moment, Kaoru thought they would never make it. Especially when he had seen enemies running towards them; he had thought it was the end but at the last minutes, allies had come to help them. Finally, they reached Souma’s tent and the sorcerer helped the wounded samurai to lie on his couch, putting the katana near him.

“I go help the others. I’ll come back as soon as possible. Don’t move.”

                Souma didn’t answer and Kaoru didn’t wait for one. He hurried outside the tent and went back to the battlefield to help his comrades. It was a rude battle but once again, Daimyo Shinkai’s army won. If “win” was a good word to describe the massacre: samurai and sorcerers, either from Daimyo Shinkai’s army or the enemy’s, were lying on the ground, covered in blood, dead for the most part. The blond man thought about all their families that were waiting for them, alive. They wouldn’t come back, not alive, at least, and it was the saddest thing in the world.

                Kaoru sighed and went back by Souma’s sides. The young man had moved once, surprising the sorcerer. Did he really obey him? Or did he faint? Or was he dead? He paled at the latter thought and took Kanzaki’s pulse. He sighed in relief when he understood he was only sleeping. Good. He would take advantage of it to treat the wound. So he kneeled and started to put off the not so white bandage the more delicately he could. But it hadn’t been enough as Souma woke up, surprised, and rudely caught Kaoru’s hand.

“Wow, calm down, Souma-kyun! It’s not a proper way to catch people~”

“Don’t touch me.”

“Or maybe do you like that? Maybe you do like being the dominant one in your couple~?”

“…What are you talking about?”

                The lack of understanding in Souma’s face made the sorcerer laugh. _He’s so cute._ He almost regretted this thought when Souma strengthened his grasp on his hand. _He’s too strong!_ But it wasn’t a bad thing; on the contrary, Kaoru couldn’t help but find that it was something useful. _I’m sure he can do a lot of thing with his partner…_ To be honest, Hakaze wanted to try but he knew Souma wouldn’t like the suggestion.

“Stop making fun of me!”

“Calm down. I told you I’d treat your wound, remember? I don’t touch people without their consent.”

“You say, while putting off my bandage.”

                Kaoru raised his eyes.

“I warned you about it. I won’t do strange things to you, it’s a promise!”

                _Except if you ask me, of course. I do hope you’ll ask me~,_ he added for himself. He wouldn’t say no and he would show him every good aspect of this kind of activities. _Shit, it’s not the time._

“Please~?”

                Souma looked straight at him and, seconds later, let go of his hands.

“One strange move and my katana is in your stomach.”

“Haha, I’m scared now~”

                The blond man knew Souma meant it. Under his angelic face, there was a steel samurai, ready to do everything to protect his Daimyo… And his own integrity. Kaoru smiled and continued to put off the bandage under Souma’s suspicious look. Once he finished, he saw the infected wound and sighed.

“Seriously, Souma, why didn’t you go to see the nurses?”

“I didn’t need them.”

“You needed them. You’re human, Souma, not a god.”

“Tch.”

“Or maybe you wanted me?”

“What!?”

“Ow, Souma, you should have told me. It would have been my pleasure to treat _every_ of your injuries~” Kaoru stated in a sing-song voice.

                The samurai sighed and looked away. Kaoru smiled and focused on Souma’s infected wound. It really wasn’t beautiful; he would curse the samurai for years, if not more, for that. Fortunately, while training to be a good sorcerer, he also learnt healing spells thanks to his master, Gods rest his soul. He put his hands on the wound and casted his healing spell.

“Are you trying to burn me?”

“Huh?”

                The question let him agape.

“What?”

“It’s burning!”

“Oooh~ It means the spell is working then.”

“Don’t try to burn me!”

“I’m not burning you. It’s only the healing spell.”

                The samurai still looked at him suspiciously and the sorcerer suddenly had an idea.

“But if you want, I can help you _to raise the heat_ ~”

“To raise the heat…?” The black haired man answered and suddenly his eyes opened wide. “You’re such a disgrace!”

“Ow, you hurt me!”

“You don’t look hurt.”

“Do I?”

                The samurai raised his eyes.

“Anyway, I was serious, you know?”

“About what?”

“About helping you raising the heat, of course~”

                Souma’s expression was priceless but Hakaze did his best not to laugh. It was half true. When he offered it the first time, it was just a joke, but now he thought about it… He wouldn’t say no if Souma answered him yes. But the samurai didn’t answer. On the contrary, he looked away, blushing a little bit. It was enough for Kaoru. Maybe Souma wasn’t so against this idea, after all. He would definitively keep this in mind.

“You’re such a _disgrace_.”

                Kaoru stopped what he was doing, surprised by the sudden statement but when he saw Souma’s smile, he did so too.

“I know I know~”

“I’m… Sorry for what I have said days ago.”

“Huh?”

“About Daimyo Shinkai…”

“Oh, that…”

“I’ll atone for my sin with seppuku!”

                Kaoru’s eyes opened wide.

“Don’t do something like that!”

“It’s the only way…!”

“Are you stupid!? It’s okay, you don’t need to do that!”

                This samurai did too much for his own sake!

“But I insulted you, Hakaze-dono!”

“Well, you _always_ insult me, Souma-kyun! Disgrace is not an affective nickname, you know?”

“One more reason to atone for my sins!”

“But I like it when you call me Disgrace~”

                Souma blinked. Twice.

“It gives me the feeling I’m important to you.”

“You’re not.” He mumbled.

                The samurai pouted and blushed once again. That was cute! And it meant a lot for the blond man that wouldn’t miss any opportunity from now on. He finished treating the infected wound that was soon a bad memory and convinced the samurai to treat the other injuries.

                For sure, the next few days would be _really_ fun.

* * *

 

                Days had been difficult for Souma, not only because of the battles, but also because Kaoru Hakaze had decided that, for a reason or another, it was funny to tease him. That was why he tried, as much as he could, to avoid the blond man but Kaoru Hakaze was like a leech and was always there. Not that Souma minded it but he would have liked for the sorcerer to stop his teasing. Because the more he was teased, the more he fell in his own feelings and it wasn’t a good thing.

                Because he knew his feelings towards Kaoru weren’t good. The more days came and passed, the more he learnt thing about the blond man and the more he appreciated him. Worse: he loved him. To be honest, even if he struggled time to time with his sexuality; he had always dreamt about having a family; he thought it was pleasant to love someone, even if frustrating. But he couldn’t afford these feelings, not when the one he loved was Daimyo Shinkai’s favorite. If his master learnt it, Souma would certainly have to do seppuku. It meant dying. It meant not seeing Kaoru Hakaze anymore. It meant not enjoying his voice, his beauty, his smiles, his teasing anymore. And this mere thought was horrible.

                Souma sighed and closed his eyes. It was one of these moments where he was alone, calm. It’d s been days since there weren’t any fight and, to be honest, he was relieved. Maybe it was surrender from Daimyo Tenshouin? He didn’t know but he hoped so. He sighed once again. He was glad to be alone but it got him angry too. What was Hakaze-dono doing? He probably was with Daimyo Shinkai. In his bed. Or somewhere else. Doing things that fanned his jealousy. _Fuck this man! Wait. No. I mean yes. But not with Shinkai Kanata. Crap._ He took his head between his hands. What should he do? Should he confess, taking the risk to be mocked or, worse, rejected? Or should he stay quiet and shut his feelings? It was the questions he had been asking himself since the morning. If only someone could help him…!

                Suddenly, he opened his eyes. Someone _could_ help him! But he had to find them first and it wasn’t a very good moment. Tracking a ninja was difficult, especially if he was on a mission. _If I can’t find him then I’ll just… ask Sakuma-dono_. He would rather not ask Sakuma-dono as he seemed to be a close friend of Hakaze-dono. Yet, if he couldn’t find Adonis-dono… He sighed. He hoped he would find him!

                So he searched for him in the encampment for one hour but he never found him. So he finally asked Shinobu, another ninja, that told him Adonis was on a mission for Daimyo Shinkai. Great. It was all he needed. Now, he had to ask Sakuma-dono and he knew he wasn’t ready for this. Thus, once again, he searched the man in the encampment and finally found him near Daimyo Shinkai’s tent, in the company of Kaoru Hakaze. They seemed to be in a serious conversation but Souma’s blood ran up when he saw Sakuma-dono’s face near Hakaze-dono’s. He didn’t think anymore: he drew his katana and ran towards the two men, threatening Sakuma-dono with his weapon.

“What is it?”

“Souma-kyun? What are you doing?”

                Sakuma and Hakaze were confused and Souma was trying not to kill the black haired man already.

“I don’t want to see you with another man!”

“What?”

“Oooh? Kaoru, is this your little samurai?”

“I am not little!”

“Well, excuse-me but you’re barely taller than my little brother and to me, you’re just a child.”

                It pissed off Souma more than before. Sakuma Rei was the chief of the sorcerers and a close friend of Hakaze Kaoru. A _very close_ friend from what he had witnessed. His grasp on his katana strengthened. _I should calm down but…_ He still saw the scene and he was so much angry…!

“Souma-kyun, I don’t understand what’s happening but please, could you not threat us with your weapon? It’s dangerous, you could hurt us, or even yourself~”

                Who did Kaoru think he was!? He was a samurai, he wouldn’t hurt himself! Yet, he obeyed the sorcerer without thinking.

“Okay, so now, can you explain us what’s happening?” Kaoru started but someone came near them and told him that Daimyo Shinkai wanted to see his favorite. “We’ll talk about it later. Don’t move, I’ll be back soon.”

                _Soon? Yeah, of course. I’m sure Daimyo Shinkai won’t bother you for long… Tch! Stupid Disgrace!_ When it wasn’t Sakuma Rei who was too close to Kaoru, it was his Daimyo. He had to control himself not to enter the tent and threat the Daimyo.

“My my, jealousy doesn’t suit you.” Rei commented.

“I’m not jealous!”

“Of course you are. That’s what every jealous people answer.”

                Sakuma’s satisfied smile irritated the samurai. There was no way he was going to confirm his jealousy to the chief sorcerer! It also meant that he couldn’t ask him for advices. Fine, he would take care of his problem by himself. So he stepped away the black haired sorcerer and started to leave.

“Didn’t Kaoru ask you not to move?”

                Souma didn’t answer and left as quickly as he could, hearing Rei’s laugh. All those sorcerers were _so_ annoying! He sighed while walking between the tents, not knowing what to do. His problem wasn’t resolved and he now owed Kaoru an explanation. He had to find a good excuse; or to tell him the truth. The latter was the most scaring: what if the sorcerer got angry at him? Or rejected his feelings? Or made fun of him? Souma was afraid of all the reactions the blond man could have, but was sure of one thing: Kaoru wouldn’t answer his feelings. Why would he? He had the Daimyo and probably loved him a lot. Souma would respect his will, even if it would be painful.

                And pain, Souma knew it very well these last days. Not from his wounds or his injuries, but from the dreams he had, from Kaoru who left him to see Daimyo Shinkai, or the way he spoke about girls. He also remembered the day he offered to “raise the heat”; even if the samurai had been shocked and refused it, deep inside him, he had been ready to agree. He was a fool. Love made him stupid. Kaoru Hakaze made him stupid!

“Oï! Souma-kun? Do you hear me?”

                Souma started and turned towards the origin of the voice. His eyes were suddenly filled with stars and he bowed the samurai in front of him. Kuro Kiryu was his sempai and had taken care of him when he first arrived in the army. When he had seen him the first time, Souma had been cowed; Kuro was a tall man, with an angry-like expression, but, to tell the truth, he was gentle and protective. From what Souma heard, Kuro had a little sister waiting for him at home.

“Good afternoon, Kiryu-dono.”

“I already told you that Kuro was fine.”

“I can’t do something so disrespectful, Kiryu-dono.”

                Kuro sighed, rubbing his neck.

“You’ll never change, Souma-kun.”

“I’m sorry. I’ll try to change!”

“I never… Never mind.”

                The elder samurai shook his head before continuing.

“So, how are you doing?”

“I’m fine, thank you. What about you, Kiryu-dono?”

“I’m perfectly fine, even if a bit tired. You looked deep in thought. Is something the matter?”

                Souma pondered. He hadn’t thought of Kiryu-dono for resolving his problem. Could his senior help him? Should he ask him? He wasn’t sure it was a good idea but, at the same time, he needed an advice.

“Well… It’s quite embarrassing.”

                It totally was.

“Don’t be shy. Tell me.”

“I… I love a man.”

                Kuro blinked twice, surprise visible on his face. Souma bit his tongue. He shouldn’t have told him!

“I see. So, what’s the problem? Did this man reject your feelings?”

“No.” Souma answered. “I didn’t tell him yet.” Kuro raised an eyebrow. “But I intend to do so. Maybe.”

“Maybe?”

“I… don’t know if I should confess or not. I mean… He’s already in a relationship with someone else.”

“Oh, I see…”

                Once again, Kuro rubbed his neck, his eyes raised. What was he thinking? Was he revolted? Or did he think that Souma was stupid to love a man already in a relationship? Maybe both. Souma really regretted having told him.

“I think you have to fight.”

“What?”

“If you truly love this man, fight his lover to gain his love!”

“I’m not sure it’s a good idea.” Souma answered, puzzled. “Also, I respect his lover too much to try something like that.”

“Souma, if you don’t fight for what you want, you’ll never get it.”

“So, should I confess?”

“Yes.”

“But I’m scared.”

“There’s no love without fear.”

“But the Daimyo will probably execute me if he learns about it.”

                Kuro looked straight at him and Souma avoided his eyes. He had let it slip without noticing.

“From all the men there are in this encampment, it has to be Hakaze.”

                It was more like a grumble than a statement. Kiryu didn’t seem happy at all about this revelation. Souma bit his tongue. He should have known. Nobody would be pleased to learn that he was in love with the Daimyo’s favorite.

“I’ll leave. I need to think about it.”

                And he started to leave but his senior stopped him.

“Kanzaki, don’t do it.”

“Huh?”

“Don’t confess to Hakaze. It’s dangerous.”

“Dangerous?”

“You’ll get killed.”

                _Kiryu-dono is right. If I confess to Hakaze-dono, I’ll be killed. By him, or Daimyo Shinkai, or seppuku…_ Yet, he knew that if he didn’t try, he would never feel at ease near Kaoru. Even if it meant being executed, or worse, having another sorcerer for backup on the battlefield.

“Thank you for your advice, Kiryu-dono.”

“I already told you Kuro was enough!”

                Souma bowed and left, going back to his tent. There, he sat on his couch and looked at his hands. Did these hands have the right to touch Hakaze Kaoru the way Souma wanted to? Of course not. But Souma couldn’t stop imagining his hands on the blond man, the softness of his skin, his silky hair, the taste of his lips. It was stupid, it was hurting; but no matter what he did, Souma couldn’t stop. If he could sink in the sorcerer’s eyes, he would do it!

                He lied down on his couch. He was ill, right? His mind wasn’t right. How could he possibly be in love with Hakaze Kaoru? More than that, if by any chance the blond man answered his feelings, how would they live it? Hidden from Daimyo Shinkai, hidden from the other samurai, ninja and sorcerers, especially this stupid Sakuma-dono. _I’m the one who’s stupid. I should stop dreaming like this. Having hope for this isn’t good._

“Souma-kyun~?”

                Kaoru’s sing-song voice startled the samurai who sat up quickly and looked at the sorcerer.

“Didn’t I tell you not to move?” The blond man smiled.

“I don’t have to obey you.”

“You don’t have to obey me, yet, you do want me to obey you, right?”

“Huh?”

“You told me not to be near another man, remember?”

                Souma looked away. Yes, he already knew he had done something as stupid as that, the sorcerer didn’t need to remind him.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know why I did something like that.”

                He totally did know.

“Are you sure~? Souma-kyun, are you hiding something from me?”

“I don’t!”

“Sure? You really looked like a jealous lover, back there~”

                The samurai blushed and still didn’t look at the sorcerer. He wasn’t proud of his attitude and didn’t want to face it.

“I’m not jealous.”

“Really? I’m sad~”

                He didn’t seem sad at all. His voice sounded happier than ever. _Tch, leave already. Leave me alone. Let me die. I’m ashamed._

“Souma-kun?”

                The black haired young man felt a movement near him.

“Can I kiss you?”

“What!?”

                Did he hear well!? He turned his face quickly towards the sorcerer and, once again, felt startled. Kaoru’s face was near his, so near he could feel his breathe. Souma bit his tongue and forced himself to push the man; yet, he couldn’t.

“D-Don’t joke…”

“I’m not joking. I’ve wanted to kiss you for days.”

“Liar.”

“Look straight at me. Do you really think I’m lying?”

                Souma opened his mouth but no words came. He wanted to believe him, really, to think that, maybe Hakaze Kaoru had feelings for him… No, it was impossible. There was the Daimyo between them.

“Don’t make fun of me!” He exclaimed.

“I’m not making fun of you.” Kaoru stated.

“As if! You understood my feelings and now you’re teasing me!”

“Which feelings?”

“You know which!”

“Tell me. Please. I need to hear it.”

                Souma looked away and blushed.

“Souma?”

                The samurai sighed. He already messed up, he could finish it. And after that, he’ll just do seppuku to atone for his shame.

“I…”

                Nobody had told him it was so difficult to confess. He felt shy and stupid at the same time. Good.

“I love you…”

                It was only a whisper, but enough for both of them to hear, and enough for Souma’s face to look like a tomato.

“Once again!”

“What?”

“Say it once again!”

                Why? Did the sorcerer have pleasure seeing him feeling so shy and stupid? Because if it was the case, he was doing it right!

“I love you.”

                This time, it wasn’t a whisper. It had been louder, more assured. Kaoru’s serious face disappeared and a smile appeared. And, before Souma had the time to react, Kaoru took him in an embrace, surprising the samurai.

“I love you too, Souma~”

“Don’t make fun of me!”

“I’m not making fun of you. I really love you!”

                Souma blinked twice. What? Really? He really loved him? It wasn’t a joke? But it was…impossible, right?

“But… Daimyo Shinkai…!”

“There’s nothing between us.”

“What?”

                Kaoru looked at the samurai, taking his face between his hands.

“There is _nothing_ between Kanata and I.”

“Kanata…?” Souma frowned.

“We’re only childhood friends. And it is only a story we made up.”

“Why?”

“Because if Kanata has a lover, assassins will try to kill the lover to hurt Kanata. Hurting the Daimyo, means weakening him and thus reaching him easily.”

“You… _This idea is so stupid!_ ”

“Oh? You think? It goes well, though~”

                And he was so happy by stating that! Was he stupid!? Or careless? Because this idea was _really_ stupid. And their enemies were stupid if they really tried to kill Hakaze just to hurt the Daimyo. Didn’t they have ninja? Wasn’t it their role to kill the Daimyo in all discretion? _Were they stupid too!?_

“It’s still stupid.”

“Not as stupid as you.”

“What!?”

“Did you really think Rei and I were so close?”

“He was too close of you!”

“Ow, jealousy doesn’t suit you~”

“I’m not jealous!”

“Really~?”

                Souma pouted and Kaoru laughed. And that was how their relationship started, with a pout and a laugh. Finally, the blond man took a black lock and, once again, asked:

“So, can I kiss you now? I’ve been waiting for this days ~”

“Then you can handle waiting a little bit more.”

“What?”

                Kaoru looked so shocked that it was the samurai’s turn to laugh. And when he did so, Kaoru pouted. It was the first time Souma Kanzaki saw Kaoru Hakaze pout and it was quite cute. _It starts with a cute and it finishes with a handsome,_ he thought. Not really. He already thought that the sorcerer man was handsome but wouldn’t confess it.

“Yes, you can.”

                Kaoru’s eyes suddenly shined and next thing Souma knew was that he didn’t regret anything.

* * *

 

                When Kaoru opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Souma still sleeping deeply. He smiled and kissed him on the cheek before sitting up. It’d been days they were together and, last night, they finally made it. His smile got bigger. He had thought that Souma would be rude but had been wrong. Souma had been soft. Really soft. His words, his hands, his gestures… Everything had been perfect. He even pronounced his name without the honorifics, something that Kaoru had asked at the beginning of their relationship and that the samurai had refused! And only the Gods knew how much Kaoru had loved this precious moment they had shared together. If he closed his eyes, he still could see Souma, eyes half-closed, whispering his name, letting out all the pleasure he felt.

                Kaoru bit his lips. If it had been only him, he would have woken up Souma and would do it once again. Again and again, until the end of the world. He sighed and stood up. He had to see the Daimyo, like every morning. He would have rather preferred to wait for Souma to wake up, but he couldn’t afford it. He would come back soon.

                So he went to the Daimyo’s tent where he was awaited by Rei and Kanata. The two men grinned and the blond man pulled a face. Sure, they knew what happened the last night.

“Finally here.”

“Yes, sorry for being late. I slept late.”

                It wasn’t false; they slept late; but he wouldn’t confess why. They would be too happy to be right.

“Adonis came back tonight.”

                Rei nodded and Adonis, the ninja under the chief of sorcerers’ orders, arrived behind Kaoru who stepped aside.

“So, your report?”

“Yes, Sir. Daimyo Tenshouin’s army is near, ready to attack.”

“As expected from them.” Kaoru commented.

“From the informations I got, they’ll attack either this night or tomorrow morning.”

                Great, they needed that. Kaoru tried not to sigh. Now that he was with Souma, he just wanted to have time with him, and it meant not seeing him on the battlefield, risking his life.

“Also…”

                Adonis looked worried.

“Also?”

“There is a traitor inside our army.”

                The information fell like the sword of Damocles. A traitor inside the army. The three friends looked at each other, wondering the same thing: who was the traitor? Kaoru was annoyed; it meant that Kanata had to be more protected and him too, as his “favorite”. It meant that, maybe, he wouldn’t be able to spend a lot of time with Souma as he always did.

“We need to find him.” Rei stated.

“How? You want to question every member of this army one by one? I’m sure the traitor will happily tell you who he is.”

                Rei looked so jaded at Kaoru’s answer that the blond man had to prevent himself not to laugh. He was right, but Rei too. What should they do? Adonis reminded them he was there by saying:

“You know, I’m a ninja. I can find the traitor without being noticed.”

                Every eyes turned towards him.

“Adonis, you’re a genius!”

                Kaoru didn’t know if Rei thought it or not, but Adonis didn’t seem to believe it. At least, he looked as jaded as Rei had been before and the blond man wondered if it was the jaded day or something. They finally decided to rely on the ninja who left the tent quickly. The three friends talked a little bit and, soon enough, the conversation diverted.

“So, how was your night, Kaoru-kun?”

“Daimyo, please, the true question is “how does Souma taste?”

                Kaoru raised his eyes. They were impossible!

“I won’t tell you~”

                They pulled a face at the same time and Kaoru grinned.

“Now, if you would excuse me, I have an important matter to take care of.”

                Going back near Souma before he woke up. Important matter, indeed. So, he bowed and left the tent, taking the way to Souma’s. On his way, he met Souma’s sempai, Kiryu Kuro, arms crossed, looking at him with an angry face. Well, it was his every day face.

“Kiryu-dono, hello!”

“Hakaze-dono, we need to talk.”

                Kaoru frowned. What a greeting! Now the sorcerer understood why Souma was kind of unfriendly when they first met. Spending time with Kuro Kiryu had erased all of his good manners. Well, he would teach him again, and he already knew how.

“What’s the matter?”

“Souma. Stop seeing him.”

                It was brief and surprising.

“What?”

“I don’t want you near Souma.”

“Why?”

“It’s dangerous.”

“Dangerous? I don’t understand.”

“You’re dangerous for him. What if people discover your relationship? What if the Daimyo discovers it?”

                Kaoru blinked twice. Oh, true, Kuro thought he was the Daimyo’s favorite.

“Nothing to be scared of. Souma and I are only friends.”

“Liar. He told me. I saw you. Don’t believe you’re invisible, Hakaze-dono.”

                Then he left, not letting Kaoru answer anything to his last statement. What was that? This samurai was strange. And he succeeded in pissng him off! He did what he wanted and nobody would tell him what to do! If he wanted to be with Souma; _and he wanted it so much_ ; he would be with his samurai, no matter what happens. He loved the black haired samurai and now that he was with him, he wouldn’t let him run away.

                Sighing, he went back Souma’s tent. He found his lover already half-awake, sitting on the couch, his long black hair untied and falling in his back. Kaoru bit his lips. Even half-asleep, Souma was cute, adorable, _and_ sexy.

“I’m home~”

                It was clearly strange to say that, but not bad. Kaoru could get accustomed to it rather quickly, to be honest. Even if “home”, for a tent, was a little bit too strong. He couldn’t wait to really have a home with the samurai. But maybe was he going too fast? Also, there was still the war that, he hoped, would end soon.

“Welcome back…” Souma yawned. “Flirting with girls?”

“What kind of man do you think I am?”

                The samurai didn’t answer but his grin was enough to understand what he thought. Kaoru pulled a face. He didn’t go flirting with girls since he was with Souma and the black haired young man knew it.

“I was with Kanata and Rei. Oh, and Adonis.”

                Souma rubbed his neck while Kaoru sat behind him, playing with his long and black hair. It was soft and, once mixed with his blond locks, it was beautiful. True, he was a little bit biased but wasn’t ashamed by this fact.

“Oh, Adonis-dono finally came back.”

                Yes, he came back with bad news. The sorcerer wondered if he had to tell Souma or not. A stupid voice told him that Souma could be the traitor but he didn’t want to believe it. Souma was too pure to be a traitor. He could have faith. Right?

“He gave us bad news. Tenshouin’s army is near. Maybe tonight or tomorrow in the morning.”

“Great, I can’t wait.”

                Souma’s sarcastic voice made Kaoru sigh. None of them wanted to go the battlefield. If the blond man had to be honest, he just wanted to run away with the samurai. It was impossible. He had promised to protect his childhood friend, as did Souma.

“He also said that there is traitor in our side.”

“We needed that too…”

“Souma, please, take care.”

“Why? I should be the one telling you this!”

“But if the traitor knows about us, then…”

“Why would he know?”

                Souma was right. Why would the traitor know?

“If Kiryu knew, then…”

“But Kiryu-dono knew my feelings.”

“Oh? So you confessed to someone else than me~?”

“I confessed to you minutes after I told him. I… Needed advices.”

“And what did he tell you?”

“Not to confess because it was dangerous to be with you.”

                As expected. Kuro really cared for Souma, right? Kaoru understood why Kuro disliked the idea of Souma being with him but he wouldn’t stop. He would protect Souma from their enemies, even if it meant dying. Souma suddenly became more important than the Daimyo and, to tell the truth, the sorcerer wasn’t ashamed. Kanata would understand.

It was on this last thought that Kaoru kissed Souma and asked him to get dressed.

**X**

                Barely had they finished what they were doing (and only Gods knew what) that the horn rang. They got dressed quickly and, before leaving the tent, Kaoru stopped the samurai and kissed him.

“Take care.”

“I fear nothing.”

“That’s the problem.”

                Souma laughed before leaving the tent, Kaoru watched him disappear. That was the problem. Souma feared nothing and, if he didn’t pay attention… _This story of traitor isn’t good for my mind. I’m worried for nothing. I’ll join him once Rei gives us the signal._ This last thought making him strong, Kaoru left the tent too and reached his comrades, near the Daimyo’s tent. He glanced at Rei who frowned, looking around him. Was he searching for Koga, the samurai he was linked to? Or for the traitor? Kaoru bit his lips and laid his eyes on the battlefield. Where was Souma…? Not in the middle. He hated this. When Souma wasn’t where he always was, it was a bad thing, really. Las time he did so, he found him, wounded, nearly to be killed by enemies. If the sorcerer hadn’t been there…

                He finally found him, behind the larger battle, back to back with Kuro Kiryu. Kaoru felt a little bit better. If Kuro was near Souma, then nothing could happen to him. He glanced at Rei once again. When would he give him the signal? He just wanted to be by the samurai’s sides right now, helping him, and finishing this battle quickly.

                In front of the sorcerers, ready to cast their spells, samurai and ninjas were fighting with strong wills. Some, either allies or enemies, fell on the ground, sinking in their own blood that dyed the ground of its scarlet color. Once again, a lot of people would cry after the battle, friends and families that didn’t ask for the war. Kaoru thought about his own family; his father, brother and sister, didn’t want him to go to war but the blond man didn’t want to let his childhood friend alone. Since then, when they sent him letters, they concluded it with “in the hope that you’ll answer…”. It always reminded Kaoru that he wasn’t immortal and that he had a lot of luck.

“It’s time!”

                Sakuma’s voice was strong enough for every sorcerer to hear the signal. Some of them casted their spells, while others, like Kaoru, ran towards their comrades, ready to help them no matter what was happening. Kaoru stopped near Souma and Kuro, ready to cast his fire spell; he loved this one; but finally noticed that the two samurai didn’t need him at all. The enemies fell one after another under the katana blow. If they hadn’t been in the middle of a battle, Kaoru would have described Souma as a gracious God of War, or even God of Death.

It was the same thing for Kuro, he thought, but then he remembered something strange. _Where is Itsuki?_ Now he thought about it, Kuro’s comrade, Itsuki Shu, wasn’t there. More than that, he didn’t remember seeing while waiting for the signal. Well, he didn’t search for him but he was in the first line almost every time. _Maybe he hasn’t found Kiryu…?_ No, it was impossible. Itsuki never looked away from Kuro. _Never_. Then, a stupid idea appeared in his mind and he looked at the two men in front of him. And, suddenly, his eyes opened wide and he exclaimed:

“Souma! Watch out!”

                But it was too late and Kaoru suddenly felt stabbed right in his heart.

* * *

 

                More than Kaoru’s warning, and more than the katana that thrusted his stomach when he turned around, it was Kuro’s sorry face that caught Souma’s attention. He didn’t understand. To be honest, he wasn’t sure he was able to understand. Not after this blow.

“I’m sorry, Souma. But they have Shu… and my sister… “

                He took his katana back and Souma fell on the ground. He felt all the pain this new, and probably last, wound made him, and he couldn’t even move without feeling it in all his body.

“Souma!”

                Kaoru’s voice seemed less strong than minutes ago, less bright. He barely saw his lover kneeling at his side, barely felt his warm hands on his face, barely heard his worried voice telling him it would be okay, that he would heal him. But he felt the tears falling on his face. Crap. He made him cry.

“Don’t…cry… _Disgrace_ …”

                He didn’t really hear his voice, nor the answer. He barely saw Kaoru standing up, in front of Kuro. He didn’t hear what they said. He couldn’t hear anymore. _I’m so cold…_ , he thought. He wanted Kaoru. Right now. He wanted his warmth.

On this last thought, his sight got blurred and the red dying Kaoru’s white uniform was the last thing he saw…

 

Later, Rei Sakuma found Souma’s and Kaoru’s bodies lying on each other, facing Death together…

* * *

 

_Many, many years later…_

 

“You’re such a disgrace!”

“Ow, you hurt me, Souma-kyun~”

                A young high school student drew his katana and threatened another high school student, a blond one. Between them, feeding sea turtles, was another student that didn’t seem to care at all about what was happening near him.

“Do you want to kill me?”

“I want to cut your body.”

“Ow, why do you dislike me so much, Souma-kyun?”

“Your attitude is bad. Stop flirting with girls and avoiding practices and the club!”

“Oh? Are you jealous? Also, I’m here~”

“I am not!”

                Yet, the named Souma looked away, blushing. In front of him, the blond young man, Kaoru, smiled.

“Souma-kyun, you don’t have to be jealous~”

“I am not jealous!”

“That’s what you say every time. I see the angry looks you send to the girls~”

                The two students stopped and looked at each other. Still feeding the little sea turtles, the third student, Kanata Shinkai, stayed quiet. Souma sheathed his katana and Kaoru felt better.

“Tch.”

“You know you don’t have to be jealous.”

“Shut up.”

“You’re the only one I love.”

                Shinkai Kanata smiled when he heard the confession.

“Liar.”

“I’m not lying!”

                Kaoru pouted. Souma sighed and crossed his arms.

“Let’s go eat ice creams.” He stated.

“Sure. I l _ove_ ice creams~” Kaoru answered with a big grin on his lips.

“Shinkai-dono, do you want to come?”

“Oh, you meant this kind of ice creams!?” Kaoru exclaimed, looking disappointed.

“What did you think it was? Ice creams are ice creams.”

                The black haired young student turned towards his sempai who was putting the sea turtles back on their tank.

“Shinkai-dono?”

“I’m sorry, I have something else to do. I let you go between lovers.”

“I’m not in love with this _disgrace_!” The answer was.

“That’s not what you said yesterday night~”

                Kaoru’s last statement made Souma blush once again. Then, the black haired young man left the room, soon followed by Kaoru who called his name to try stopping him. Kanata smiled and followed them after having made sure that everything was alright. When they finally were outside, they ran into Kiryu Kuro and Itsuki Shu; Souma ran towards them and Kaoru followed reluctantly. Kanata, him, looked at his left and saw Sakuma Rei, leaning back against the wall, crossed arms.

“Fate is mischievous. Looks like the story is repeating itself.” Rei said.

“Yes, but not in the same way, fortunately.”

                The two people looked in front of them, where Kaoru was trying to kiss Souma who had drawn his katana once again. Kanata smiled.

This time, it would be a happy ending and he would make sure of it.


End file.
